


remember me

by sweetpeater



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, M/M, Please Kill Me, Steve Needs a Hug, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeater/pseuds/sweetpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding bells are ringing, but has Steve made the right choice? The other Avengers come up with a plan: reunite Captain America with his "dead" best-friend-slash-lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember me

“Steve’s getting married to Sharon Carter.”  
Tony cursed. Bruce sighed. Natasha continued. “He set the date for July 4th of next year.”  
Clint made a face. “He honestly thinks that’s enough time to plan a wedding?”  
“I guess so.” Natasha affirmated, rubbing her forehead.  
“Well, there goes our genius plan.” Tony muttered.  
“We don’t even know if he swings that way or not, what did we think was going to happen? A big gay reunion?” Bruce griped, standing and heading for the door.  
“Wait a second. I have another idea.” Tony said, jabbing a finger into the air.  
He stood and grabbed a whiteboard marker. “Steve’s getting married. He doesn’t know Bionic Boy is alive. Said alive person loves Steve, and vice versa.” He paused for a moment and drew a crude stick figure of Sharon on the board. “What if we replaced the Blushing Bride...” he paused again and drew another figure and an arrow between the two, “...with Robocop?”  
Natasha furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?”  
Tony tossed the marker aside. “Well, Sharon is obviously aware of the fact that Steve is still in love  
with his ‘dead’ best friend. Wouldn’t she want him to be happy? Wouldn’t she want someone to love her as much as she loves them, instead of pining after someone they haven’t seen since the mid 1940’s?”  
“I would assume so,” Bruce offered. “Please, continue.”  
“Well, we could get Sharon on board with our plan. She could step out without telling Steve, and instead of her walking down the aisle, it’d be James Buchanan Barnes.” Tony finished.  
Everyone was silent for a moment. “This sounds like an uncertain plan.” Thor piped up. Tony held his hands up.  
“I know it’s not perfect, but--well, who am I kidding. This is foolproof!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.  
Clint regarded him skeptically. “I’m on board, I guess. But if this goes down the drain, it’s on you.”  
Natasha spoke up next. “I’m in too.”  
Bruce, Sam, and Thor nodded their agreement.

**Phase I: Notify Blushing Bride**  
Sharon walked down the hallway, heels clacking. She disappeared into an office on the right side of the hallway.  
“The eagle has landed.” Clint said from his post in the room at the end of the hall. Natasha nodded and set out.  
She knocked on the closed office door. Sharon answered and ushered her in.  
“Can I help you, Agent Romanoff?” Sharon asked, sitting back down in her chair.  
Natasha cleared her throat. “I heard you and Steve are tying the knot.”  
Sharon nodded. “Yes, he asked me on Friday night and I said yes.”  
“Congratulations.” Natasha toyed with a pen on the desk. “I’m sure you’re aware of Steve’s relationship with the late James Barnes?”  
“Yes, he talks about him a lot. He’s still very much in love with him.” Sharon affirmed.  
Natasha hummed. “Are you aware of Barnes’s current status?”  
Sharon furrowed her brows. “Deceased.”  
“I guess not, then.” Natasha opened the file folder she was holding. “Sergeant James Barnes has been found, alive. Still in his twenties. Ex-HYDRA assassin.”  
“And Steve doesn’t know about this?”  
“Not at all, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell him.”  
“You have my word. But, what’s this about being a HYDRA assassin?”  
“James Barnes, as you know, was a member of the Howling Commandos back in 1945. The Commandos infiltrated a HYDRA train in the Alps. Barnes fell to his ‘death’,”--she made air quotes here-- “from the side of the train. His left arm was severely injured. HYDRA workers found him while he was still alive and captured him, replacing his injured arm with a bionic one. He was in and out of cryogenic freezing for 70 years. When he wasn’t frozen, he was assassinating. He’s credited with over 20 confirmed political kills over that time period. His memory was also wiped, removing any and all recollection of who he was.”  
Sharon sighed. “And the ex part?”  
“He’s been rescued by SHIELD and held in a containment facility in Baltimore. He’s regained his memories. Including those of Steve, and subsequently, his feelings towards Captain Rogers.”  
“Is he still considered hostile?”  
“Not anymore, unless provoked. He’s well on his way to becoming an agent. I have been assigned to be his S.O.”  
“Why haven’t you told Steve?” Sharon asked, leaning back in her chair.  
Natasha closed the file. “Agent Carter, do you love Steve?”  
Sharon frowned. “Yes, very much. I apologize, what does this--”  
“Are you certain that Steve will be able to love you as much as he does James Barnes?”  
Sharon was silent for a moment. “No.”  
Natasha pursed her lips. “Would you be willing to assist us in a mission?”  
“Depends on the mission,” Sharon retorted, crossing her arms.  
Natasha leaned forward. “We are going to unite James Barnes and Steve Rogers in holy matrimony.”

**Phase II: Notify Robocop**   
**(“Tony, why do you keep calling him that?”**   
**“What else do I call him?”**   
**“How about his name?”**   
**“...Nah.”)**

“Access granted.”  
Natasha and Sharon strode into the facility. They proceeded through the maze of hallways to Barnes’s room.  
The man was sitting at a desk, writing something in a notebook. He kept glancing to the board on the wall next to him. His long hair was in much better condition than the last time Natasha had seen him.  
Natasha knocked on the door. He started, and stood up to open it.  
“Can I help you, Agents?” he said.  
Natasha cleared her throat. “James, this is Agent Sharon Carter.”  
He stuck his right hand out, and Sharon shook it tentatively.  
“Do you think we could have a word with you in the meeting room? We brought coffee and donuts.” Natasha asked.  
Barnes grinned. “Of course.”

“So, what’s going on? Am I in trouble?” Barnes asked, taking a bite of a donut.  
“No, you’re not in trouble,” Natasha replied, shaking her head. “We have something to ask you.”  
He arched an eyebrow. “Alright.”  
“Well, first things first, if you don’t want to answer a question, just say so.” Sharon said, sipping her coffee.  
“Alright, now I’m concerned.” Barnes quipped, frowning.  
Natasha rolled her eyes. “It’s not like that. Just some stuff about Steve.”  
Barnes’s eyes lit up at the mention of his best friend. “Do I get to see him yet?”  
Sharon and Natasha glanced at each other.  
“Well, I’ll get the questions out of the way first.” Natasha coughed, then proceeded. “Are you still in love with Steve?”  
Barnes’s face softened. “Yes. Very much.”  
Natasha nodded. “Would you be okay with marrying him?”  
He looked confused. “Where is this going?”  
Natasha and Sharon quickly briefed him in to the plan. “Well,” he breathed when they were finished. “I need to think about it for a little while.”  
Sharon nodded. “Of course.”  
“There’s a small catch, though.” Natasha continued, face not betraying any emotion. “He doesn’t know you’re alive.”  
Barnes froze. “Really?”  
“We’ve kept it under wraps. We knew if someone told him, he would go out of his way to come see you. You weren’t ready for that.”  
He didn’t speak for a long moment. He looked almost forlorn. “I-I--okay. I’ll do it.”  
“Are you sure?” Sharon asked, placing a hand on the metal hand resting on the table.  
He nodded, but looked unsure. “Does he still love me?”  
“I can assure you, he does. Very much.” Sharon murmured.  
He nodded again. “Alright.”

 

**Phase III: Plan Surprise but Also Help Steve Plan Wedding And Don’t Give Anything Away**  
“What color should the tablecloths be?”  
Sharon sighed. “Just go with white. The other stuff will be colored.”  
Steve was in a planning frenzy. He had already completed the guest list (which Sharon was going to throw away without his knowledge and have the others work on a new one), and they had picked a venue (with James’s help). They had also picked a dress for Sharon (but didn’t order it), along with tuxes and bridesmaids’ dresses, among many other things. There was only three months to go until the wedding.  
Steve tapped the paper with a pen. “What else can we do right now?”  
Sharon ticked off the things left to do. “We could pick a bakery to make the cake.”  
There was great difficulty in keeping the whole ordeal secret. They had to change the bridesmaids’ corsages to go with James’ personal colors, and the groomsmen had corsages to match Steve’s colors. They also had a secret design for the cake that blended elements of James and Steve into one.  
They slowly went through the list, bit by bit, and got everything but the initial setup done with one month to spare.

**Phase IV: Implement Plan**  
 **July 3rd**  
“Keep Steve and Sharon out of the ceremony room and away from the reception room!” Natasha hissed into her com.  
“Got it,” Clint affirmed from the other end.  
Natasha, Bruce, Tony, and Thor were decorating the venue. They had decided on a little courtyard for the ceremony, and one of Tony’s lounges for the reception. Natasha and Bruce were at the courtyard, and Tony  & Thor went to the lounge. Clint and Maria Hill were on distraction duty. The bachelor/bachelorette parts.  
Natasha paused from hanging the lights. “Bruce, did you put the altar up there?”  
“Yeah, up on the raised thingy.” Bruce replied, setting up chairs in rows.  
Natasha finished hanging the lights. “I’ve gotta go check up on the Two Stooges. You got everything here?”  
“Yeah, you go. Make sure they decorated it right.” Bruce affirmed, waving her off.  
Tony and Thor were hanging lights when Natasha arrived. The room looked gorgeous. All the dinnerware was set up properly, along with the centerpieces and the head table. The DJ booth was folded away in the corner, ready to be set up. The dance floor was polished, and every table had the proper name cards in the right spaces.  
“Wow. I’m impressed. You didn’t break anything.” Natasha said, hands on her hips.  
“Oh, no, we broke one table. To be fair, it was already partially broken. Thor, plug that end in to the other one.” Tony said from his spot on the ladder.  
“Keep up the good work. Are you using the checklist I made you?”  
“Yes, Pepper. Everything’s kosher.” Tony wobbled on the ladder. “Hey, keep it steady over there, Fabio.”  
Natasha chuckled. “Alright, I’ve gotta go.”

 

**July 4th**  
 **11 AM**  
“This is bullshit.” Tony griped, rubbing his eyes.  
“I don’t care. You have to be ready and at the venue by 11. You have a lot to do. Get moving.” Natasha commanded, leaving his apartment.  
She had the rest of the Avengers up and in the conference room in a matter of minutes. Sharon had left her and Steve’s apartment, under her and Steve’s agreement that they wouldn’t see each other until the wedding.  
“Listen up, fellas.” Natasha grabbed a pointer and started pointing at the diagram on the board. “Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Sam: you are all in charge of making sure Steve is ready and okay. Under no circumstances are you to let him go over to the bridesmaids’ area. Keep him away, but do your groomsmenly duties. I guess most of the responsibility for Steve’s whereabouts go to you, Tony.”  
The five men nodded their affirmation.  
“Sharon, Hill, and I are in charge of readying ourselves and Barnes.” Sharon and Maria nodded.  
“Tony, Thor, is the reception area properly decorated and stocked?”  
“All of the food is being delivered by the caterer at exactly 5 PM. The proper cake has been delivered and is in the fridge. The tables are set, including centerpieces, name cards, and dinnerware. All decorations are hung, and the DJ called last night to confirm that he would be there at 6 PM.” Tony recited, reading the checklist.  
“Good. Bruce, is the ceremony area decorated?”  
“Flowers are being delivered at noon. Chairs and other furnishings are set up. Everything else is good.” Bruce confirmed.  
“Great. Sharon, here’s the plan. You’re not going to be in the audience until James has already come out, to avoid suspicion. Everyone else will be in place. When James comes out, you’re going to come out on my signal. We’ll all still be wearing our comms. The signal will be ‘beauty and the beast’.”  
Sharon nodded. “Alright.”  
“Is everyone ready?” Natasha asked, looking around the room.  
“We are ready. Just waiting for the time to come.” Thor said.  
“Time to get moving. Sharon and I are going to pick up James.”

“Natasha?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Will you cut my hair?”  
Natasha stilled. “Are you sure?”  
James nodded. “The same way it was before...if you would, please.”  
Natasha nodded and took the scissors.

They had replica fatigues made for him. The exact same buttons and everything. He cinched the belt around the jacket. “I can’t believe you got these made.” he breathed, completely awestruck.  
Natasha smiled. “Believe it. By the way, you look good.”  
“Thanks.” He smiled, but his smile faded. He turned to her. “Are you sure he’d be okay with this? I don’t know what he’s going to do.”  
Natasha’s smile faded as well. “None of us know. But we’re willing to bet it’s gonna be something good.” She laid a hand on his shoulder. “James, you have waited so long for this. He doesn’t even know he’s been waiting. But he has.  
“I can assure you, this is going to be worth it. He still loves you. So much. He can’t stop talking about you.” She stood and walked to the corner of the room, fiddling with an unused corsage. “We’re recording the whole thing. We’ll get his face on video.”  
James smiled weakly. “I’m glad.”  
Bruce poked his head in the door. “We’re up in 5.”  
Natasha nodded. “Thank you.”

The party lined up. Clint and Maria, Thor and Jane, Bruce and Pepper, Sam and Darcy, and Natasha with Tony. Around the corner, hidden from sight, was James. He held a red and white bouquet and looked extremely handsome in his fatigues. Sharon stood behind him.  
The procession began. Everyone began their walk, stopping and going to their respective spots at the end of the aisle. Steve stood at the altar, waiting and fiddling his hands.  
When Natasha reached the altar, James heard a voice in his comm. “Are you ready?”  
He took a deep breath.  
The beginning chords of the song began to play.  
He rounded the corner.

Steve hadn’t been looking down the aisle, but when the familiar chords began, he trained his attention on the doors.  
He didn’t expect Bucky to come walking down.  
In his army fatigues from 1945.  
Steve bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. So he wasn’t actually dreaming. He looked over at Natasha. She tossed him a look that said “yes, it’s him”.  
Steve stood at the altar, tears streaming down his face. He met Bucky’s eyes and fell to his knees. Bucky walked faster down the aisle, running and kneeling in front of Steve. Steve reached out and touched Bucky’s face. “You’re alive. How is this possible. You’re alive. Oh God, you’re alive.”  
Bucky smiled through his own tears. “Hey, Stevie. Yeah. I’m right here. I’m right here, Stevie.”  
Steve clutched him close, burying his face in Bucky’s shoulder. “I missed you so much.”  
Bucky gripped him just as tight. “I missed you more.”  
The audience was muttering, getting a little louder with each passing second. Natasha glared at them.  
Steve and Bucky held on to each other for at least another minute. Tony cleared his throat, and they pulled away. “Are you going to get married or what?” Tony asked, gesturing to the waiting Justice of the Peace.  
They glanced at each other. Bucky gave a miniscule nod. Steve broke out in a full grin and nodded at Tony.  
“Then please, let’s get this show on the road.”


End file.
